1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to wheel lighting systems and more particularly pertains to a new wheel lighting system for illuminating a wheel of a vehicle such as an automobile from behind the wheel.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of wheel lighting systems is known in the prior art. More specifically, wheel lighting systems heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 5,016,144 by DiMaggio; U.S. Pat. No. 5,040,100 by Di Gaetano; U.S. Pat. No. 4,775,919 by Pearsall et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,782,431 by Park; U.S. Pat. No. 4,214,683 by Wills et al.; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 332,441 by Douglas, Jr. which are all incorporated by reference herein.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new wheel lighting system. The inventive device includes an annular light source and a tubular cover substantially covering the light source. The cover comprises a pair of separable arcuate tubular portions each having a pair of opposite ends and a longitudinal window extending therealong between the ends of the respective tubular portion. A plurality of mounting brackets each having a tubular mounting sleeve at a first end through which the cover is extended to connect the mounting brackets to the cover and light source and such that the longitudinal axes of the mounting brackets extend radially inwards from the cover.
In these respects, the wheel lighting system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of illuminating a wheel of a vehicle such as an automobile from behind the wheel.